Yegor Vavilov/Story
Before becoming a Professor Yegor's birth name wasn't Yegor Vavilov. His name was Zhenechka Kolyatemnot and he was born into a supremist pure-blood family who worked as black market assassins for muggles. His family specialized in dark magic and would use uniquely crafted spells to kill off Muggle they were hired to murder.He grew up with the idea that Muggles were all horrible people who would shun wizards if they discovered Wizards were real. Despite the fact Muggles provided them with financial stability, Yegor was taught from a young age to hate Muggles and any wizards who had their blood tainted by them. Yegor was quite gullible, as all children are, so he believed everything his parents told him. Eventually, the Russian Government began tailing the Kolyatemnot family so they fled to Britain when Yegor was ten. Once he moved to Britain, he began attended Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Yegor's first two years at Hogwarts were action-filled and entertaining. Although he wasn't overly-involved, he had the chance to witness the events taking place from the fifth books on (that happened at school/were public knowledge). He also had a room mate who was a Muggleborn and began informing him about Muggle culture and how he was being judgemental for no reason. At first, Yegor was stubborn about his disdain for muggles and constantly argued with his room mate, however, after learning more about the Muggle world, he found himself slowly growing fond of it. He eventually became friends with his room mate and started enjoying his time at Hogwarts. Yegor loved his first few years at Hogwarts despite many of the horrible events. But once all of the chaos was over, life at Hogwarts at calmed down to the point Yegor was bored all the time. He had began looking into dark magic just so he would know how to use it and recognize it, as he was aiming to become an Auror. Overall, Yegor was just bored with his life and wanted something to do. During winter break of his fourth year, Yegor decided to sneak out of Hogwarts to visit Muggle London for the first time in his life. On the train ride to Platform 9 and 3/4, Yegor sat with a fourth year Muggleborn Hufflepuff named Martel Layman. The two discussed their plans for the break since they were acquaintences and found themselves hitting it off. Martel asked Yegor to hang out with him during break, thus begining their eventual romance. By fifth year, Yegor had earned Prefect Status and began to date Martel. Despite "hiding" their relationship, Yegor's feelings for Martel were blatant and everyone knew about it. His last few years at Hogwarts were really quiet. Yegor was never an ambitious person, but he wanted to be an Auror, however, as Hogwarts began dulling his inspiration to continue magic school, his dreams began less and less aspired to become an Auror. Yegor was also teased for looking "old", which ended up being the fuel for his aggressive age complex he would have in the future. After graduation, he applied to work as a Hit Wizard for the Ministry of Magic. Once Yegor was nineteen, he had successfully landed a hob as a Hitwizard and decided he wanted to disassociate himself from the Kolyatemnot family. After four years of dating, Yegor finally confesses to Martel about his family and how he desperately wanted to cut himself off from them so he would be with Martle long-term, with "marriage" in mind. Martel was horrified by this information about Yegor and promptly cut himself out of his life. The last Yegor had heard from Martel was from his letter stating they were breaking up. Yegor was distraught over the entire ordeal and decided to cope by partying with muggles. Yegor became a pretty big fan of clubbing and that's how he met Arina and Lissandra (Isla's mother). He introduced himself as Yegor Vavilov, which became his legal name when he was twenty.The three became friends and they would constantly go out as a group to eat or drink together. Yegor was unsatisfied with his life with the Ministry, and he was done with the high risk factor. He didn't feel like he was contributing anything good to his life or the wizarding world, so he contemplating quitting his job. Eventually, he just up and quit because he was frustrated and intoxicated. Lissandra (his best clubbing friend) was also befuddled, so the two slept together as a one night stand and Isla was conceived. Yegor and Lissandra had no romantic attraction to each other, but they decided it would be better to keep the baby so Lisandra could break up with her neglectful boyfriend. After Isla was born and Yegor was suffering from the full consequences of quitting his job as a Hit Wizard, he was in a slump in life. Yegor ended up living off of the money he saved and was trying to find a stable job since was now a father. After a month or so of job hunting, he ended up being a ministry research assistant since he was desperate for a job. He spent three years helping Lissandra take care of Isla before she had to leave for the United States when he was three. Lisandra had started dating someone else at this point, so she came with an agreement with Yegor not to tell Isla he was her father (to prevent confusion). Yegor did not get to see Isla again until she was eight years old. In that five year time period, Yegor spent a lot of time saving up money and getting back onto his feet so he could be a good role model for her. He spent a lot of time for himself to enjoy some freedom and learn more about magic he didn't have the chance to yet. Once the Estrelles returned back to Britain, he was playing an active role in Isla's life as kind of an uncle figure. But before even two years had passed during Isla's return, Lisandra sent her to live with him because of her aggressive behavior with her classmates. Yegor spent a lot of time teaching Isla how to control her belligerent personality and found a love for helping kids and teaching. He decided he would begin working at Hogwarts as hopefully a D.A.D.A professor, but he didn't get the job until 2026, and as an Herbology professor instead of D.A.D.A.